


Rescue me

by Kikinu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Superheroes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur está a punto de morir. Lo sabe, puede sentirlo en sus huesos. Los secuestradores están por dispararle directo al pecho y está en el medio de la nada y para cuando lleguen los paramédicos él ya va a estar muerto hace horas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/gifts).



Arthur está a punto de morir. Lo sabe, puede sentirlo en sus huesos. Los secuestradores están por dispararle directo al pecho y está en el medio de la nada y para cuando lleguen los paramédicos él ya va a estar muerto hace horas.

—¡Por última vez! ¡Si no llamas a tu padre y le pides rescate vamos a matarte! —grita uno de los secuestradores, su rostro cubierto con un pasamontañas.

Él se limita a desafiarlos con la mirada, porque antes muerto que vencido por estas basuras. Si piensan que van a utilizarlo para sacarle dinero a su padre están muy equivocados.

—¡Vamos a matarte! —chilla otro de los secuestradores y Arthur puede decir que no planearon esto bien.

Está a punto de decirles que lo maten de una vez cuando el techo de la choza en la que lo tienen _desaparece_ y, volando sobre ellos, aparece The Sorcerer, con sus mallas azul oscuras y sus botas y guantes rojos.

Los secuestradores comienzan a chillar y a dispararle a The Sorcerer, pero este detiene sus balas y con unos pocos movimientos de muñeca y unas cuantas palabras susurradas, los malhechores terminan inconcientes y atados a un costado de la choza.

—La policía ya está en camino, ¿pero quieres que te lleve a tu casa? —le pregunta The Sorcerer, tendiéndole la mano y a Arthur su voz le suena de algún lado, pero no sabe de dónde.

Lo duda unos segundos, porque si su padre supiera que ha aceptado la ayuda del superhéroe ( _¡Que no es un superhéroe, Arthur! ¡Es un farsante aprovechado! ¡Es anormal!_ ) lo desheredaría en pocos segundos, pero… pero la verdad es que es un poco fanático de The Sorcerer, así que no puede negarse al aventón a casa.

Horas más tarde, mientras su padre le grita que cómo pudo dejar que _ese sujeto_ lo tocara, que no le importa que lo haya ayudado, que él ya estaba en camino con la policía, Arthur se pone a pensar que tiene que llamar a Merlin para contarle lo que pasó. Su mejor amigo siempre defiende a The Sorcerer de los comentarios mal intencionados que hacen la media y su padre, así que seguramente va a estar emocionado al saber que lo salvó a él.

Mientras tanto, sigue pensando de dónde le suena la voz del hombre… quién sabe, quizás lo conozca y todo.


End file.
